<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White wings by Sosamo55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775750">White wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosamo55/pseuds/Sosamo55'>Sosamo55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is So Done, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a sweetheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosamo55/pseuds/Sosamo55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The brunette turned again to look at him, “were you only pretending so i can drop you off myself?” His tone wasn’t actually teasing but the prince blushed easily at his words. </p><p>“No,” he mumbled shyly. “I just couldn’t feel as light as before so i woke up” he answered truthfully. </p><p>“Seungmin. My name is seungmin. Are you happy now?” The younger sighed softly and said. </p><p>Hyunjin smiled brightly at him. Too brightly for just a name, “yes!” He chirped happily and took few steps toward seungmin and bowed to him. “Thank you for saving my life seungmin” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Or: angel seungmin is a concept all of us need and him being Athena’s angel is even better.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryJ/gifts">starryJ</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again. </p><p>I was originally not gonna post this at all, but thanks to Stella, she actually encouraged me enough to do this! It’ll be two chapters only cause it’d been previously written. </p><p>The whole hyunjin situation thing is overwhelming and sad, I know, but let’s stay strong. </p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a significantly gloomy and rainy morning at the enchanted forest, the creatures of all over gathered together trying to find a way to help the crying newborn baby that was left in the cave that once belonged to the somehow ruler of them.</p><p>They were scared cause the child seemed to be a human. And everyone knows they're not supposed to touch human beings because of their fragile skin. So instead, they only stared and hoped for a miracle to save him.</p><p>And not so long after, their prayers had reached enough that their god paid them a very rare visit.</p><p>Everyone dropped down on their knees and avoided any sort of eye contact with her. Athena, their beautiful and ever so kind god who looks over their forest.</p><p>She kneeled and picked up the child, who somehow stopped crying and started to doze off. Athena smiled sadly at him, "hello there little one" she whispered and giggled softly when the baby snorted soundlessly in her arms.</p><p>Sadness took over her and she sighed, "you shouldn't be abandoned like this. Your mother was once the best friend I'd wish for"</p><p>"Here's my small gift for you, because you're special" She told him and brushed against his back making tiny white wings appear on his back, the child moved them a little bit and she smiled again, "eager already, seungmin?"</p><p>Lastly, she kissed his head, making all his wounds disappear, and turned around. "Listen well to me. This child is called seungmin. All of you will look after him and teach him everything you know. You'll grant him his will to fly wherever he wants to and let him find his own dreams. I'll be directly by his side and if anything harmed him, this forest will suffer my wrath."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter; RenByeol01</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>